A Teepee tent is manufactured based on the model of a Teepee used at a campsite for a tribe having culture of hunting while moving between southern Canada and the plains and northwest North America. The Teepee tent requires only a few components and a relatively simple structure makes installation of the Teepee tent easy.
The Teepee tent may be manufactured from a small sized tent to an extremely large sized tent for accommodating several households and have a shape in which a large stick stands at a central portion of the tent and fabric covers from the ground by using the stick as a supporting pole.
Accordingly, the Teepee tent may excellently keep the inside of the tent warm because the Teepee tent withstands strong wind blown outside, and a fire can be made inside.
However, since the pole stands in the central portion of the tent, an inner space of the Teepee tent remarkably decreases towards an upper portion of the tent, and thus substantial usable inner space of the tent is reduced.
Korean Publication Utility Model No. 2013-0002273 discloses a feature of adding a frame at an upper end portion of the tent to solve the above-described limitation. However, such a structure has a limitation in that easy installation and simple structure, which are inherent advantages of the Teepee tent, cannot be achieved.
Also, since additional frames are necessary, the tent increases in weight and volume, and costs of the tent also increase.